My fallen angel
by peirce-the-veil-fan-4-life
Summary: Fiona was a pampered princess who had never seen the outside world until a strange women put her in the middle of the street of the biggest city in Aaaa. While finding her way around the city she meets a gorgeous vampire boy named Marshal lee who also happens to be the King of the Nightosphere and they fall in love. Then things get CRAZY


**Ok so this is my first time writing a Fanfiction! XD It will be about a girl ( Fiona ) who is an overprotected princess. Who in her teenage years get a little curious about the outside world ( she has never seen the outside world because of being confined to the walls of her home by her mother and father the KING and QUEEN ). Sneaks out and along the way finds a punk~rock vampire HOTTIE who in fact makes her heart melt to a million pieces. The story wont start out with Fiolee buh It'll be in the upcoming chapters so don't worry!. Anyhow . . . . . READ ON . . . . . (*-*)**

It was a Saturday morning and Fiona had just woken up from a nightmare of which was happening every night for the past week. ' how long do I have to be torchered by this nonstop hell ' She quickly thought as her mother called to her from down stairs. " Fiona darling, you mustn't sleep all day! you have piano lessons at 8:00AM!" Fiona's mother called out " Yes mother!" She said in a tired tone. Fiona had finally opened her eyes and sat up but quickly fell back into her comfy bed as if she had woken up the exact same way for the past month. Knowing that she had to get up she dragged herself out of bed and managed her way to the giant walk through closet she had in the back corner of her room. Today was her 16th birthday there for she HAD to look presentable or her mother would give her the punishment of a lifetime. Fiona rummaged through her closet for a V necked baby blue dress with long sleeves. She quickly put that on along with her tiara and flats. Oh how she hated dresses and tiaras and anything else a princess must weir. The dresses were way to tight for her taste and she could have swore that the tiara cut off the blood flow to her brain. It of coarse was not her decision on weather or not she had to weir dresses so for now all she could do was endure it. Fiona frowned at the dress as she brushed her long curly locks of blond hair. " why do I have to weir these girly dresses all the globin time?" she said as she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Fiona looked over at her clock and noticed it was 10 till and became wide eyed.

She quickly ran downstairs and off to the kitchen to get her to go breakfast. As she hurried down the hall off to her piano lessons with a bagel stuffed in her mouth she had ran into her older sister Cake. " Girl get that nasty bagel in your mouth before mom sees it and takes away the rest of your freedom" cake said with a sassy tone in her voice. " oh please when I'm queen Ill let my daughters have as much freedom as a normal kid would" said Fiona . " you and me both sister" cake said with a giggle. Fiona and cake had finally walked past each other and was heading in their own directions. Fiona had gotten to the room where she had her piano lessons, but, know one was there? she looked around the room once more thinking her eyes had deceived her but still, know one was there. Fiona had decided to wait a few minutes and sure enough a bald old man in a suit and tie had walked into the room.

The man was not who usually taught her piano, and knowing this Fiona had decided to ask some questions. "Excuse me, old man, what is your name?" said Fiona. When the old man had not answered Fiona asked again " What is your name old man?". When the man had yet again not answered her she became erodible. " I Fiona~charlet~Dabledoor the princess of all Grasslands command you old man answer me!?" Fiona yelled at the man. " What is it girl! I heard you the first time so there is no need to go throwing your title around as if I'm your servant! DO YOU HEAR ME GIRL!" The old man hissed at Fiona and left her wide eyed. " My name is Shelden not old man so I would appreciate it if you called me by my name" Sheldon had now said very calmly to Fiona. "I am a substitute here for the time being, but I of coarse do expect you to do your very best" he had stated yet again very, calmly. "I come from the city outside the castle walls, the biggest city in all of Aaaa. Now lets get started" he said to Fiona . " Yes Mr. Sheldon . . . " Fiona said now very embarrassed.

After her piano lessons were over she went to her next unbearable class, and the next, and the next, and the next. By the time the day was over and Fiona was changing into her dark blue night gown her mind was overwhelmed with curiosity. She had never seen the outside world, let alone outside the castle walls. Fiona wanted to know the people outside the castle, she wanted to know what the city was like. After all the only time she even sees the sky and the birds and the flowers is when she's looking through a window. That night the nightmare came back. The nightmare of her dying in these walls, of her never seeing light of day. Of her getting murdered in her castle and never breathing the fresh air of the outside world. The next day was like any other day, Fiona nagged about her dress went to her classes and went straight back to her room. Except it wasn't like any other day, because the question still rang in her head "what was the outside world like?". Fiona had decided that she would ask her mother if she could see beyond the castle walls the next day. As she became sleepy she crawled into her bed, shut her eyes, and dreamed a different dream. She dreamed of her falling in love outside the walls and not being a royal. She dreamed of her children, and her grandchildren, her great grandchildren. It was the best dream she had ever had in a LONG time.

The next morning Fiona went immediately to her mothers chambers. As Fiona talked to her mother about going outside the walls and to the city she had explained that it would only be for a couple of days and that she thought it would be for the greater good of the kingdom. " Absolutely not!" said Fiona's mother with a very unpleasant tone in her voice. " But why mother?, why not?, just for a couple of days, please!" Fiona begged as her mother kept a straight face." No I wont allow you to go beyond the castle walls!" Fiona's mother persisted. " Why must you keep me prisoner in this castle!? I don't see the good in that! do you want me to die not knowing what the outside world is like? Do y-" Fiona was cut off by her mother. "You ungrateful child, how dare you question me! how dare you come into my chambers and scream at me to see the outside world when all I've ever given you is freedom. I've let you live the way you wanted since you were a little girl and now you're screaming at me to give you more! as if you weren't unpl-" Fiona cut off her mother. " NO! you don't get to do that! you don't get to say that you've given me freedom because I've had to weir this stupid girly dress and tiara and I've had to act all pleasant! I've even been confined to the inside of these walls since I was a baby! I've never seen the outside of this globin castle and if you don't let me I'm gonna die not kno-" Fiona's mother slapped Fiona. Fiona was then speechless, for the first time her mother had struck her.

" I hate you" Fiona whispered " I hate you!" she screamed out. Fiona ran to her room with tears in her eyes. Why!? Why was her mother doing this to her!? Once Fiona had gotten to her room her face was now soaked with tears. She slammed the door behind her, pressed her back against it, and slid down into a sitting position. Fiona stayed there until she was done crying and then crawled into her bed and whimpered as if she was a hurt puppy. Fiona was very depressed and dysfunctional the next morning. Glob did she hate her mother she hated her life and everyone in it, but she still had to act like the perfect princess she wasn't. ' If there was a way out of this damn castle I would have been gone already' she thought to herself. She had already checked all the exits, windows, she had even checked her balcony for vines. Sadly there was not a way out of the castle noor would there ever be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **FIVE MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fiona had almost forgotten about the incident with her mother and the whole idea of going into the world in general. She was happy and functional once more and had now mastered the piano. Her and her mother were even having meals together again, but then . . . . something happened. Something was different somehow, Fiona didn't know what but she knew something was off. She spent the next week questioning every move she made, not knowing weather or not to pass every corner. Didn't know who to trust I mean for glob sakes she even choked peppermint maid till she passed out for sneaking up on her. Fiona eventually went back to normal, to her usual self. Except the one night she was supposed be cautious . . . , she wasn't. Fiona was ready for bed, she was in a light blue night gown and snuggled all up in her comfy bed. She couldn't go to sleep and went to her bathroom to was her face. When she turned on the light she could have sworn that she saw a women sitting in her window looking at her, but when she turned her head to look again, she was gone?. " That was strange . . . " Fiona said a she blew it off and went to get her sleeping medicine. " oh great, it just had to be on the top shelf?" Fiona said looking at the pills on the top. Fiona climbed onto the toilet seat and grabbed the pills but something was different. She was falling! as she threw the pills she saw a women standing in the corner of her bathroom. Fiona then blacked out. She woke up and found herself in the streets of the city. Fiona was dressed in cloths that she had never seen before. She was wearing a Demon Blood band T and some skinny jeans. She was terrified yet amazed. Fiona looked around with wide eyes " THE OUSIDE WORLD?! " she exclaimed

 **WOW! what's gonna happen next?! hahahahaha but no seriously what's gonna happen. Hey guys! XD I'm so excited but tired at the same time because I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this? I guess ill just go with the flow . . . . * YAWN* but yea anyway its 2:43AM over here and I'm REALLY tired. Not to mention I have school tomorrow any who REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! because I live off them so if you don't Ill die**

 **any who bye . . . . . I might upload tomorrow or maybe the day after that buh who knows**

 _ **pierce~the~veil~fan~4~life is gonna sleep now *YYYY-AAAA-WWWW-NNNN***_


End file.
